Codex Scientia
|release = Late 1994 |isbn = 0-929843-30-4 |chapters = 11 |pages = 154 }} Codex Scientia is a very rare strategy guide for which was released by Bethesda Softworks in late 1994, shortly after the release of the game. The guide was written by Judith Weller & Ted Peterson, with illustrations done by David Lee Anderson, and graphic design was done by Peggy Meile. Codex Scientia covered all the basics of the game and much more to include; Classes, and Subclasses, Races, Wilderness, Monsters, Dungeon Maps, Riddles, Artifacts, Items, Diseases, and Holidays of Tamriel. Table of Contents *''Contacting Bethesda Softworks (Page II)'' *''Credits (Page III)'' *Introduction (Page 1) *Wilderness (Page 13) *Special Notes for Certain Monsters (Page 17) *Game Playing Reference Tables (Page 23) *Dungeon Maps (Page 34) *Riddles and Their Answers (Page 109) *Artifacts and Their Attributes (Page 119) *Magical Items & Their Attributes (Page 131) *Formulae (Page 139) *Miscellaneous (Page 145) *Index (Page 153) Contents Contacting Bethesda Softworks Page ii. Includes information about how to contact Bethesda Softworks. Note that the following content may be out-of-date. ;Technical Support and Customer Service *Technical support: (301)-963-2002 Monday through Friday between 11:00 a.m. and 5:00 p.m. Eastern Time *Customer Service: (301) 926-8300, Monday through Friday, between 9:00 a.m. and 5:00 p.m. Eastern Time ;The Bethesda Softworks BBS *Bulletin Board Service direct dial telephone number: (301) 990-7552 ;Bethesda Softworks Online *America Online ("Bethesda" e-mail Bethesda0l) *Compuserve "GoGAMAPUB" Forum A, e-mail 71333,234) *GEnie ("Scorpia" e-mailBethesda) *Internet e-mail 71333,234@Compuserve.com or Bethesda01@aol.com) *Prodigy (e-mail BJSY29B) Credits Page iii. Includes the creators of the book (Judith Weller and Ted Peterson) as well as the illustrator (David Lee Anderson), graphic designer (Peggy Meile), and some copyright information. The page's background is an off-white drawing of an indoor scene reminiscent of the game's setting. Introduction Are you having trouble getting out of that starter dungeon? Are you unsure which attributes you need to bump up when you finally advance a level? Well here are some tips from the experts who have spent many days and months playing Arena! The design of Arena is particularly felicitous to spellcasters, but if you are resourceful and plan a good campaign non-spellcasters can be just as much fun to play and are also a greater challenge to the player. Playing a non-spellcaster is an easy way to increase the difficulty of the game! Also, non-spellcasters will need to spend more time on extra quests to gain funds to buy special weapons and magical items. One of the things that many people like to do with non-spellcasters is to spend more time tracking down artifact quests. Finding an artifact is one of the most rewarding moments in the game and is well-worth spending the extra time to get that quest. You might also want to postpone jumping into the staff quest until the non-spellcaster reaches a higher level. The strategy you adopt will need to be more ingenious with non-spellcasters. No matter what character you play planning in advance for a quest is an essential part of doing well in the game. Page 1. The purpose of this section is illustrated by the preceding excerpt; to explain the purpose of the guide to readers, focusing in particular on the gameplay choices of players. Wilderness Page 13. Special Notes for Certain Monsters Page 17. Game Playing Reference Tables Page 23. Dungeon Maps Page 34. Riddles and Their Answers Page 109. Artifacts and Their Attributes Page 119. Magical Items & Their Attributes Page 131. Formulae Page 139. Miscellaneous Page 145. Index Page 153. Gallery Codex Scientia i.png|Interior cover Codex Scientia pg 23.png|Nord racial starting statistics Codex Scientia pg 24.png|Khajiit and Redguard racial starting statistics Codex Scientia pg 25.png|Breton and Argonian racial starting statistics Codex Scientia pg 26.png|Bosmer and Altmer racial starting statistics Codex Scientia pg 27.png|Dunmer racial starting statistics Codex Scientia pg 29.png|Character class level advancement table Codex Scientia pg 31.png|Bestiary attributes table Codex Scientia pg 33.png|Monster hit-point/experience point table Codex Scientia pg 34.png|Staff of Chaos locations Codex Scientia pg 35.png|Legends and symbols used in maps Codex Scientia pg 36.png|General dungeon key Codex Scientia pg 37.png|Imperial Dungeons Codex Scientia pg 37.png|Stonekeep Codex Scientia pg 38.png|Stonekeep Codex Scientia pg 39.png|Fang Lair Codex Scientia pg 40.png|Fang Lair Codex Scientia pg 41.png|Fang Lair Codex Scientia pg 43.png|Fang Lair Codex Scientia pg 44.png|Fortress of Ice Codex Scientia pg 45.png|Fortress of Ice Codex Scientia pg 46.png|Fortress of Ice Codex Scientia pg 47.png|Fortress of Ice Codex Scientia pg 49.png|Labyrinthian Codex Scientia pg 50.png|Labyrinthian Codex Scientia pg 51.png|Labyrinthian Codex Scientia pg 52.png|Selene's Web Codex Scientia pg 53.png|Selene's Web Codex Scientia pg 54.png|Selene's Web Codex Scientia pg 55.png|Selene's Web Codex Scientia pg 56.png|Elden Grove Codex Scientia pg 57.png|Elden Grove Codex Scientia pg 58.png|Elden Grove Codex Scientia pg 59.png|Elden Grove Codex Scientia pg 60.png|Temple of Agamanus Codex Scientia pg 61.png|Temple of Agamanus Codex Scientia pg 63.png|Temple of Agamanus Codex Scientia pg 64.png|Halls of Colossus Codex Scientia pg 65.png|Halls of Colossus Codex Scientia pg 66.png|Halls of Colossus Codex Scientia pg 67.png|Halls of Colossus Codex Scientia pg 68.png|Temple of the Mad God Codex Scientia pg 69.png|Temple of the Mad God Codex Scientia pg 70.png|Temple of the Mad God Codex Scientia pg 71.png|Temple of the Mad God Codex Scientia pg 72.png|Crystal Tower Codex Scientia pg 73.png|Crystal Tower Codex Scientia pg 74.png|Crystal Tower Codex Scientia pg 75.png|Crystal Tower Codex Scientia pg 76.png|Mines of Khuras Codex Scientia pg 77.png|Mines of Khuras Codex Scientia pg 78.png|Mines of Khuras Codex Scientia pg 79.png|Mines of Khuras Codex Scientia pg 80.png|Crypt of Hearts Codex Scientia pg 81.png|Crypt of Hearts Codex Scientia pg 82.png|Crypt of Hearts Codex Scientia pg 83.png|Crypt of Hearts Codex Scientia pg 85.png|Crypt of Hearts Codex Scientia pg 86.png|Vaults of Gemin Codex Scientia pg 87.png|Vaults of Gemin Codex Scientia pg 88.png|Vaults of Gemin Codex Scientia pg 89.png|Vaults of Gemin Codex Scientia pg 90.png|Murkwood Codex Scientia pg 91.png|Murkwood Codex Scientia pg 93.png|Murkwood Codex Scientia pg 94.png|Black Gate Codex Scientia pg 95.png|Black Gate Codex Scientia pg 96.png|Black Gate Codex Scientia pg 97.png|Black Gate Codex Scientia pg 98.png|Mount of Dagoth Ur Codex Scientia pg 99.png|Mount of Dagoth Ur Codex Scientia pg 100.png|Mount of Dagoth Ur Codex Scientia pg 101.png|Mount of Dagoth Ur ‎Codex Scientia pg 102.png|Mount of Dagoth Ur Codex Scientia pg 103.png|Mount of Dagoth Ur Codex Scientia pg 104.png|Imperial Palace Codex Scientia pg 105.png|Imperial Palace Codex Scientia pg 106.png|Imperial Palace Codex Scientia pg 107.png|Imperial Palace Codex Scientia pg 131.png|Metal properties Codex Scientia pg 140.png|Warrior and Mage class stats Codex Scientia pg 141.png|Thief class stats; stealing and lock picking stats Codex Scientia pg 142.png|Combat formula to hit Codex Scientia pg 143.png|Chances of a critical hit Codex Scientia pg 145.png|Diseases Codex Scientia Z Back Cover.png|Back cover Licensing it:Codex Scientia ja:Codex Scientia pl:Codex Scientia Category:Guides Category:Books (real-world)